Sin recordar
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 3, episodio 7] Sin recordar como amarlo... /Sin recordar como enamorarla.
1. Sin recordar como amarlo

**Ame Oblivion y sé que no soy la única ;D. Cuando empezó me había comprado el capítulo. No pensé en escribir nada del capítulo porque ando algo ocupada, pero…**

**Acá estoy ¡Es mejor tarde que nunca! XD**

**Esta es la primera parte, falta la segunda —punto de vista de Adrien— lo publicare en un rato, si lo termino hoy. Y no me distraigo con… las estrellas están muy bonitas (?)**

**¡Disfruten!**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**_.-._**

_Sin recordar como amarlo..._

**_.-._**

—¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad bese a Chat Noir! —exclamó Marinette mientras se golpeaba la frente con su escritorio, luego de ver esa imagen que demostraba el beso —que al parecer hubo— entre ella y su compañero.

Aun no podía creer como podía ser posible, lo negaría a muerte que algo como eso sucedió sino estuviera viendo evidencia fotográfica.

—¿Cómo paso esto?—preguntó agónica.

—¿Quién sabe? —Repuso Tikki—Tal vez, siguen habiendo algunas cosas que debes aprender de él.

—¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó histérica—Mi cabeza no puede pensar en una razón en la que pueda querer besar a Chat Noir sin que un akuma lo haya akumatizado.

—No recordabas nada, no usaste tu cabeza en la Torre, usaste tu corazón—dijo tranquilamente su Kwami—Por eso te enamoraste de Chat Noir—espetó.

—¡No me enamore de él! —replicó—¡De seguro creíamos que éramos pareja y por eso paso lo que paso!—estiro sus brazos a la pantalla—Simplemente no puedo enamorarme en tan poco tiempo.

—¿No puedes?

Tikki la miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eso fue un caso diferente... —sabiendo que se refería a Adrien

Lo había conocido en las peores condiciones ¡Que te planten un chicle en tu asiento no era algo muy bonito! Definitivamente no causaba una buena impresión. Por eso había dado un giro inesperado, cuando le ofreció su paraguas, le explicó la situación. Las gotas de lluvia no habían caído solamente ese día. Ella había caído en el amor.

—¿Lo fue?

—Bueno... ¡Pude haberme enamorado! Pero ya lo olvide —dijo—No siento nada por Chat Noir, no somos pareja ni lo vamos a ser —añadió—No recuerdo que me hizo amarlo y dudo que se vuelva a repetir—espetó— ¡En mi corazón solo esta Adrien!

Tikki rodó los ojos. Su portadora siguió mirando la foto por un rato más.

— ¡Ah!—dio un pequeño grito—Ya voy dos besos con Chat Noir y ninguno a Adrien... —se llevó las dos manos a su cabeza— no lo puedo creer...

—Si supieras que Chat Noir es Adrien... —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Nada—dijo rápidamente—Ya es tarde es mejor que duermas.

Ella asintió. Dormir le haría olvidar lo que no recordaba.

_... 3 doritos después ..._

Abrió los ojos en medio de su intentó de dormir. Recordando esas palabras impresas en su diario: "Si no existiera Adrien quizás le daría una oportunidad a Chat Noir"

Por un tiempo, él había sido borrado de su memoria.

¡Increíble! Le había dado una oportunidad.


	2. Sin recordar como enamorarla

**_-.-_**

_Sin recordar como enamorarla._

**_-.-_**

—No puedo creerlo, Plagg —sus manos acunando sus mejillas, sus codos apoyados sobre el escritorio sin poder quitar sus ojos de la pantalla que mostraba el beso entre él y Ladybug.

—Finalmente se enamoró de mí —emocionado, luego refunfuño— y olvide todo sobre eso.

—Tienes razón, es muy desafortunado—comentó Plagg, a penas prestándole atención y luego se devoraba una porción de queso.

—¿Sabes qué?—animándose—Si paso una vez, puede pasar otra vez —sus ojos brillaban con esperanza—Al menos ahora sé que mi sueño puede volverse realidad.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Me gustaría saber que hice para enamorarla—anhelo.

—¿Mostrarle que hay debajo de tu mascara? —Sugirió Plagg— A lo mejor se enamoró a primera vista de ti.

—Ni siquiera sabíamos quienes éramos, no creo que así se haya enamorado de mi —dijo—Debe haber otro motivo, algo que haya... ¿hecho? ¿Dicho?

—¿Perder la memoria? Quizás eso atrae a las chicas.

—¡Plagg! —articulo, por las cosas que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué? Te doy ideas.

Suspiró.

—Lo más probable es que creíamos que éramos pareja y... principalmente no había nadie más en su corazón. Era solo yo. Me veía solo a mí, éramos solo nosotros dos contra el mundo.

Plagg rodó los ojos. Su portador siguió mirando la foto por un rato más.

— ¡Ah!—dio un pequeño grito—Ya voy dos besos con My Lady y ninguno recuerdo... —se llevó las dos manos a su cabeza— no lo puedo creer... ¿Qué más me voy a olvidar?

—Tal vez algún día te cases con ella y no lo sepas.

—No des mal augurio.

—A lo mejor es una premonición.

Mientras Adrien lo miraba molesto, Plagg se comía otro pedazo de queso.


End file.
